I'm Interested
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Dating service. Fluffy just like cotton-candy! L/L Please R/R but keep it G rated! Thanks! =) Chapter 4 uploaded!
1. Dot Com Dating

                                           I'm Interested

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gilmore Girls.

(Except a for a crush on Jess and a few pictures of him Hehehe!)

Chapter 1: Blind date.

Lorelai sat at her computer staring at an online dating service add that had popped up while she was surfing the web.

She decided to try it.

She wasn't dating anyone right then and some of the guys looked really cute.

After typing in her information and pressing enter she got up to make some coffee.

Luke sat looking at his computer screen.

It was late at night and the Diner was closed.

After Jess had teased him about not having a date in a while he had decided to try an online dating service.

After typing in his information and pressing enter he made himself a cup of tea and went up to bed.

The next morning was Saturday. 

Lorelai got up and plopped down in front of her computer.

She started looking at the pictures of the guys who had shown interest in her.

She was amazed.

There were ten guys interested and she hadn't even put a picture!

The problem was she wasn't interested in any of them.

She went to the main sight to look at more guys.

"Kirk?" she said looking at a photo.

She clicked on another one and smiled.

There was no photo available but he sounded perfect he even made coffee!

She clicked the I'm interested button and got up to go take a shower.

No one was in the Diner yet so Luke went to the back to check his e-mail.

He was amazed.

There were twelve women interested and he hadn't even put a picture of himself!

The first eleven he didn't like but the twelfth was perfect.

She liked coffee but Lorelai had ammuned him to that.

He clicked the set up a date button.

He heard the bell on the Diner door jingle and got up to serve the person.

It was Lorelai begging for coffee as usual.

She was in a considerably good mood.

The guy that she was interested in had gotten her e-mail and had set up a date for tonight!

That night.

Lorelai came down the stairs looking beautiful.

"Mom, where are you going all dressed up?" Rory asked.

"I've got a date!" she replied.

"With who?" Rory asked curious.

"It's a blind date." Lorelai explained.

"Oh. Well, have a good time!" Rory told her.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get home." Lorelai promised.

Then she was out the door.

They were each supposed to carry a red rose so they would be able to recognize each other.

They were going to meet in a restaurant.

She arrived and walked through the double doors not knowing what she would find on the other side.

She stopped when she saw the man carrying a red rose similar to her own.

The man saw her at the same time.

"Lorelai?"

"Luke?"

They said at the same time.

AN/ What did you think? Please review but for my sake keep it G rated.


	2. Ice Skating

I'm Interested.

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls.

(Except a crush on Jess and some pictures of him. Hehehe!)

"I can't believe this!" Lorelai said walking up to Luke not knowing what else to say.

"You used a dating service?" Luke asked.

Lorelai could tell he was trying not to laugh.

That made her mad.

"What about you? You're here. So you must have used one!" she said.

Luke looked startled. "Well, Jess made a crack about me not having a date in a while. What's your excuse?"

"Pop up add." She laughed relieving the tension a little.

"Should we go sit down?" he asked.

Now it was her turn to look startled. She hadn't expected him to want to go through with the date now that he knew it was her. "Sure!" she smiled.

The waiter seated them and gave them menus.

Half an hour later they were sitting in silence picking at the croutons in their salads.

"Having fun yet?" Lorelai asked smiling.

He wasn't sure how to answer that question so he sat there trying to think of the right answer. If he said yes and she wasn't really having fun she would stay just not to hurt his feelings. If he said no and she was having fun he would hurt her feelings. He never wanted to do that.

Lorelai interrupted his thoughts. "Do you want to hit the ice skating rink instead? It's snowing!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure." He was glad he didn't have to answer the previous question.

He got the check for their food and they headed over to the ice rink next door.

Luke paid for their skate rentals and skate tickets. 

Lorelai laced up her skates.

He snuck a peek at her skate laces before making an attempt at his own knotted up laces.

He watched her step onto the ice and skate in small circles while she waited.

He stepped on the ice and immediately fell on his butt!

"Luke! Are you okay?" she asked as she skated over to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The truth is, I don't know how to ice skate." He said studying a swirled pattern on the ice where Lorelai had been spinning just a few minutes before.

"Oh. Well, I can teach you if you want me to." She grinned.

"Okay." He said grinning back no longer embarrassed.

She started him out slow and after about twenty minutes with her holding his shoulder they could actually go five feet without falling.

Another thirty minutes passed and Lorelai didn't think he was quite ready to skate without a little help so she grabbed his hand.

He was so shocked that he lossed his balance and fell over bringing her down with him!

He had never expected her to hold his hand. Only couples did that!

They hit the ice with a thud.

Lorelai was still holding Luke's hand. 

She started laughing.

That made him smile.

They left the rink and went inside to the little place where they had rented their skates and bought their tickets. It also sold soda and hotdogs.

Luke bought them each a drink and they sat down to talk.

Emily and Richard, Lorelai's parents were sitting on a bench watching people ice skate.

They had arrived a few minutes earlier.

Emily glanced toward the skate rental and noticed a couple sitting at a table inside and laughing.

She did a double take and saw that it was Lorelai and the "Iceman" on a date!

"Richard look!" she said in a shrill voice.

AN/ What did you think? Should I continue? Please push the purple button it feels neglected! If you review, please keep it G rated! Thanks! =)


	3. Going To The Diner

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Gilmore Girls show.

(I do own a crush and some pictures of Jess though! Hehehe!)

AN/ Jess and Rory are not together yet. Dean and Rory are not together either.

When Luke and Lorelai got to her house he kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Luke. Thanks for the food, and the skating, and everything." Lorelai smiled at him.

"Thank you." Luke smiled.

Lorelai grinned and walked up to her door.

They had come in separate cars, but he had followed her home to make sure she got there safe.

When she was safely inside the house, he drove home.

"Hey mom." Rory greeted from her place on the couch.

"Hey." Lorelai smiled.

"Well, you said you would tell me everything when you got home. So, who was your blind date?" Rory asked.

"Luke." Lorelai stated.

Rory nearly fell off the couch when she heard this.

Lorelai laughed. "It was worth it just to see that reaction!"

Rory regained her composure and her voice. "How?"

"Well, he used a dating service, and I used a dating service, and we got matched up." Lorelai said.

"Don't you have to choose that person specifically?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Lorelai said.

"You picked Luke? Wasn't there a picture?" Rory asked.

" Yes I picked Luke and no there wasn't a picture. It said he made coffee." Lorelai said.

"Oh." Rory said.

"I should have known when it said he made coffee." Lorelai said.

"Well, did you have fun?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. I did." Lorelai admitted.

"Do you think you'll go out with him again?" Rory asked.

"No. This was a one time thing." Lorelai smiled.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed." Lorelai said.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"Yeah hon?" Lorelai paused on her way up the stairs.

"Where did you go?" Rory asked.

Lorelai walked back down the stairs, and sat down on the couch.

"Well…" Lorelai started.

The next morning Lorelai was ready to go to Luke's earlier than normal.

She walked into Luke's grinning.

Rory followed sleepily.

"Lucas!" Lorelai bellowed when she didn't see him behind the counter.

"Lucas!" Rory echoed in a groggy voice.

Jess walked out of the kitchen smiling.

"Hello Rory!" Jess greeted.

Rory immediately stood erect and opened her eyes alertly.

"Hi Jess." Rory grinned.

"Where's Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"He's in the apartment." Jess stated.

"Why isn't he down here?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, he wasn't expecting you yet." Jess said.

"Expecting me?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. So, he's spending extra time getting ready. Shaving his face and combing his hair." Jess smiled.

"You're kidding!" Lorelai said.

"Nope." Jess said.

"Why?" Rory chimed in.

"He refused to tell me. Although he talks in his sleep." Jess said mysteriously.

"What did he say?" Lorelai demanded.

"Oh, just something about his date with you." Jess said.

"What about it?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. I fell asleep before I could hear." Jess said.

"No! Are you positive you didn't hear?" Lorelai asked.

"Positive." Jess said.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please click that purple button down there, and let me know in a review! I am open to constructive criticism, but not just rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks! =)


	4. Babbette and the Blind Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

AN/ I do however own the character, Will, which I made up.

Luke walked downstairs, clean-shaven, hair combed, and no baseball cap on.

"Wow." Lorelai said under her breath.

"What was that?" Rory teased.

"Rory." Lorelai warned.

"Hi, Luke. You're looking snazzy. What's the occasion?" Rory asked, nudging Lorelai playfully.

"Yeah, Luke." Lorelai put in.

"Umm," he paused glancing at Lorelai, "I just felt like dressing up a bit."

"Oh." Lorelai replied.

"I'm gonna go now and do, something. Jess, why don't you come with me?" Rory asked, jerking her head toward Luke and Lorelai.

Jess smiled, walked with her to the Diner door, and said, "Smooth."

Rory rolled her eyes.

Once they were gone, Lorelai chuckled self-consciously, "So, nice place you got here."

"Lorelai, you don't have to make small talk," he informed her.

"Okay. Well, you really do look nice." Lorelai commented.

"Yeah, you too." Luke replied.

Lorelai glanced down at her faded jeans, and blue t-shirt with the word _Princess_ on it, "Thanks," she said slowly.

Then, came the awkward silence.

Finally, Lorelai broke it by saying, "I wonder where Jess and Rory went."

"I don't know."

Lorelai glanced around the empty Diner.

**Meanwhile:**

"Where are you taking me?" Jess questioned.

"I'm not taking _you_ anywhere," she exclaimed.

"Then, where are _you_ going?" Jess asked.

They were walking at a fast clip in the direction of the bridge.

"We just had to get out of there, so that they could talk." Rory explained.

"Well, I guess I'll come with you," he smiled.

"Fine. I'm just going to go to the bridge and sit."

"Okay." Jess replied.

When they arrived, they sat down and dangled their legs over the side.

Why do we have to let the talk anyway?" Jess asked.

  
Well, it's like this…" Rory began the story.

**At the Diner:**

"So Lorelai, ice skating was fun last night." Luke smiled.

Lorelai blushed, "Umm, yeah."

"Maybe, we could do it again sometime," he suggested.

Just then, Babbette walked in, "Hey, Sugar! I've found someone to set you up with! His name is William, Will for short. He's really cute! I gave him your number. You should get home! He said he was going to give you a call right away. Aren't you excited?" 

"Umm," Lorelai glanced at Luke. He was frowning, almost glaring at Babbette, "I don't think I'm interested"

"But, Sugar, he's cute and I've already given him your number!" Babbette reasoned.

"You know what? I think I will be getting home." Lorelai smiled at Luke and left.

Ring! Ring!

Lorelai picked up the telephone, "Hello."

"Hi, Lorelai?" a guys voice came across the line.

"This is she." 

"Babbette gave me you number. I hope you don't mind," Will said.

"Well, actually I just went on a date with someone and I don't know what's going on, so I don't really think we could go out on a date," she replied.

"Oh! Okay, I'm sorry," he said.

"That's okay. Bye," she hung up.

Lorelai strolled into the Diner a few minutes later, "Hi, Luke."

"Hello," he said gruffly.

"Is something wrong?" Lorelai questioned.

He stopped wiping the counter for a moment, to shoot her a rude look.

"Why are you mad?" Lorelai asked, feeling hurt.

Luke ignored her.

It was like he had put his walls up and shut her out.

She walked around the counter, and lifted his chin, demanding his attention.

He looked at her with such pain, that she wanted to cry, "Luke talk to me!" she pleaded.

"How could you go out with that Will guy?" he asked, pushing her hands away.

"Is that what this is about?" she asked.

"Yeah. I ask you out on another date, and then you run home to tell that Will guy that you'll go out with him! What's wrong with me?" he demanded.

"For one thing, your ability to jump to conclusions! I am not going out with what's his name! I ran home to tell him, there had been a mistake! Don't you feel silly?"

He lost his hurt look, and smiled warmly, "Will you go out with me?" 

"I don't know, now!" she said.

"Hey!" 

"Okay. How about this Saturday night?" she suggested.

"The Diner's open late that night. How about Friday?" Luke asked.

"Parent's dinner."

"I'll go with you!" Luke smiled.

"Oh! Luke, I don't know!" Lorelai said.

"Why not?" 

"Do you really want to?" Lorelai wanted to know.

"Yeah." Luke told her.

"Okay."

"So, it's settled?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Lorelai nodded.

She couldn't believe she was bringing Luke to one of her parent's dinners!

AN/ Did you like it? Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
